A Night of Surpises
by LadyoftheMark
Summary: Summary: In honor of the July release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, I have written a fan fic for the upcoming book. It takes place during Fleur and Bill wedding reception and marks a large step for both Harry and Ron. Hope you guys enjoy it and


A Night of Surprises

A Harry Potter Fan Fic

**Summary:** In honor of the July release of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, I have written a fan fic for the upcoming book. It takes place during Fleur and Bill wedding reception and marks a large step for both Harry and Ron. Hope you guys enjoy it and send me back your comments.

Light was blazing from every window of the Burrow, showering the surrounding yard with a yellow mist. Voices burst through the walls as if the entire building had become a loud speaker. People filled every available area from the living room to the kitchen and all moveable furniture had been stored in the magically expanded broom closet by the stairs to provide a dance floor. This was no ordinary party, it was the wedding reception of Arthur and Molly Weasley's first born son.

Mrs. Weasley was moving around the room with a tray of food floating before her, talking animatedly with anyone she came in contact with and smiling more brightly than the lights that filled her home. Arthur Weasley sat near the kitchen, deep in conversation with Remus Lupin and Professor Flitwick while the gentle music of a wizard orchestra played in the background.

As pleased as the parents were, the true stars of the night were the newlyweds themselves. Fleur, who normally looked so beautiful with her Veela blood, was nothing short of glowing. Her silver-white hair was pinned up in an elaborate bun and the white gown she wore gave her the presence of an angel. Bill, his long hair pulled back into its normal ponytail, moved his new wife gracefully around the dance floor, undoubtedly happier than he had even been before.

The rest of the Weasley family stood around the dance floor with the remaining guests, even Fred and George were behaving themselves. Hagrid was crammed in the corner near the staircase, dressed in his best suit, with a bird's eye view of the festivities. The final bars of the piece came to a close and the crowd clapped heartily. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione nearby and a quick grin crossed his face.

"Look who I found over by the kitchen," he announced proudly as he winded his way through the couples leaving the dance floor to where his friends stood. Hermione smiled as Victor Krum came into view behind Harry and rushed to hug him.

"Oh, it is great to see you Victor," she cried wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry noticed the muscles in Ron's face tense up at the sight. "Did you just get here?" she added as she stepped back.

"Yes," answered Krum in his deep accent. "I just came to see Fleur and give er my best." He nodded to Ron who answered in kind though his movement stiff and unmoving. The tinking of instruments being tuned came from the direction of the band, signaling the start of a new piece. Krum turned to Hermione and held out his hand. "May I ave this dance, Hermy-own-ninny?"

Ron looked like he had drunk a bottle of Madame Pomfrey's Pepperup Potion and forgot to swallow. Hermione gave a quick nod and allowed Krum to lead her out onto the dance floor. The music began to play again and the couples stepped off. Ron's eyes immediately locked on Hermione and Krum and did not leave them for a second, Harry wondered if he even blinked. The air seemed stale as the music continued on and Harry's companion was even more rigid. As the final quivering notes of the violin hung over the room, the dancers stopped and returned to the outskirts of the floor.

Harry saw Hermione and Krum not far away. Ron, who had apparently spotted them as well, circled the room towards them. Hermione was laughing as Krum removed his hand from her waist and bowed, their left hands still intertwined. Straightening up, Krum smiled and stepped forward again. Wrapping his hand around her waist once more, he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead but at that moment Ron dashed on the scene. He grabbed Hermione's left hand and pulled her away, standing between her and an astonished Krum.

"You asked for a dance," he spat viciously, his face boiling, "and you got it. That's all."

Hermione yanked her hand out of Ron's grip. "What is the matter with you Ron!?" she cried, both shocked and angry.

Ron ignored her and looked back at Krum, who was too shaken to say anything. A thick silence filled the room and all eyes were on the two boys. Ron clenched his jaw and took a quick glance around before storming out of the room.

"Ron? Ron!" called Hermione after him. The back door slammed and everyone flinched. Without a word to Victor, Hermione dashed off the dance floor and into the crowd. Slowly the conversation began again, whispering at first before the band started. Krum was still on the dance floor as the new couples enter, perhaps to shock to move. He looked over at Harry, who gave him the smallest of nods before melting into the crowd.

Meanwhile Hermione made her way down the back steps and looked around for signs of Ron. Rounding the back of the house, she saw him standing by a young beach tree muttering to himself. Hesitating briefly, Hermione crept forward.

"Ron," she whispered gently. "Are you alright?"

Ron, who had his back turned to her, jumped at the sound of her voice and only looked at the ground.

"What happened in there?" asked Hermione quietly. "Why did you react like that?"

Ron looked up at her and his face went pale. "I don't know Hermione," he sighed. "I just . . . I saw you and Krum and . . .," he raised his hands in frustration and retreated to a small bench at the base of the house. "It was like the Yule Ball all over again," he muttered as he sat down.

Hermione fiddled nervously with the ring finger on her right hand. "I see," she said and sat down next to him, keeping a fair distance between them. "That was four years ago, Ron," she reminded him. "We're not fourteen anymore you know."

"You're missing the point," continued Ron, turning towards her. "I lost my chance with you then, I just didn't want it to happen again."

"Victor and I are just friends," replied Hermione. "There is nothing else between us."

"I know that," said Ron quickly, moving closer. "At least my mind says that but my heart tells me different. I have been so stupid Hermione," he whispered, their knees now touching. "I was afraid and tried to run away but I can't. I don't want to run anymore. I love you Hermione."

Hermione was silent for a moment, trying to process these strange words in her mind. "Ron, I . . ." she began but Ron reached out and touched her cheek, causing her to freeze.

His hand was warm against her skin and she trembled as he leaned forward. Gently he kissed her lips and Hermione closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Moving up next to her, Ron placed his hands about her waist and opened his eyes. Withdrawing slowly, the couple watched each other in silence.

Hermione felt a smile cross her lips and breathed out, "It was about time."

Ron grinned and stroked the side of her face. A joyful cry came from behind Hermione and they turned in time to Harry pumping his fist in the air. All three looked nervous for a moment before bursting out laughing. The new couple got up and walked over to Harry, who was smiling broadly.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with this?" enquired Hermione with a laugh, gently shoving Harry back.

"Hey, this was all Ron," answered Harry. "I just gave him a push forward."

Ron began to turn red and the three friends embraced one another.

"I am truly happy for you two," said Harry, stepping back. "And I'm sure your mum is going to be even more excited," he added to Ron with a snicker.

"It's getting a little cold out here," Hermione pointed out. "Why don't we go inside?"

Everyone agreed and they turned towards the back door. Just as they turned the corner of the house, the door opened and a shadow appeared on the ground. Harry's stomach knotted as Ginny came down the steps. She gave them a quick glance before looking away, crossing her arms in an effort to keep her hands warm.

"There is someone else you should talk with," whispered Ron to Harry before leading Hermione into the house, their hands tightly clamped together.

Harry waited until the door was closed again before walking towards Ginny, his intestines squirming around like trapped snakes. He could tell by her posture that she had heard him but did not bother to look his way. Standing next to her, Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky above.

"Its sure is a beautiful night," he commented, glancing over at Ginny to see if there would be any reaction.

"Yeah, it is," she answered gently, watching the sky as well. "There're only a few clouds in the sky and it's not too cold." She took a deep breath and added, "I had to come out here for some quiet. Fred and George are getting a little rowdy in there."

Just as she spoke a crash came from the house behind them and Harry turned in time to see a flash of red and gold sparks from one of the twin's fireworks. There were sounds of laughter before Mrs. Weasley's angry voice silenced them.

Harry chuckled as he turned away from the house. "Well, they held out as long as they could," he said cheerfully.

He looked over at Ginny and saw she was watching him closely. Harry felt his throat contract as those intense brown eyes met his. Not being able to stop himself he reached out to touch her but Ginny threw her arms around his neck. Harry's brain blanked as he held her close. He ran his hand through her long hair and smelled the soft scent of flowers.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered, her breath causing the hair on the back of Harry's neck to stand up.

"So have I," answered Harry as he closed his eyes. It could have been an age for all he could tell but as they stood there he remembered Dumbledore's funeral and the promise he had made to himself.

"No Ginny I can't," he said quickly stepping away. "I explained this to you already. I can't let you risk your life this way. I don't want to put you in danger."

Ginny took a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes. "Harry, we are in the middle of a war," she pointed out in a cool voice. "I am going to be in no greater danger than anyone else. Don't you think you are being a little naive about this?"

Harry though it best not to act on that comment and clutched Ginny's arms gently. "This is painful enough for me," he told her, "and I wish it other wise." He paused and pushed a lock of hair behind Ginny's left ear. "Every time I look at you," he explained with difficulty, "I can't help but think of my mother. Memories of the night she died still haunt me. I just don't want history to repeat itself."

"Harry I'm not . . ." she began; reaching out to touch his face but quickly withdrew. "I can't do this," she gasped, turning her face away.

There was a minute of silence where Harry knew she was trying to maintain her feelings. Finally she looked back up at him and Harry winced at the mist that covered her eyes.

"You are a great man Harry," she continued quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "You are so worried for everyone else and yet you haven't had time to think about yourself. If that is the path you want to take, so be it."

Raising her head high and forcing back any remaining tears, Ginny pulled herself from Harry's lax grip and went into the house. Harry watched the back door for a moment, hoping that she would come back. When she didn't he eyes moved to the window next to it and saw her fiery hair melting into the crowd. Balling his hands in frustration, he took small comfort in the pain of his nails embedded in his palms. Fighting the urge to yell, Harry flopped down in the grass and looked out over the vacant land that surrounded the Weasley's house.

A flock of wild geese pasted over head, their wings shining in the moonlight. Harry wished that Hedwig wasn't out hunting so he could have some company. He stared up at the crescent moon and reflected on everything that had happened. In despair he pulled a chain out from under his jacket and toyed with the ring on the silver links. It was his mother's ring, the only keepsake he had of hers. It had amazingly survived the explosion and was taken from the site by one of the neighbors when the debris was cleaned up. Rotating the silver band between his fingers, Harry admired the delicate leaf pattern that crossed the surface, the two ends meeting around a small blue sapphire.

Just then a thought came into his mind and he jumped to his feet, brushing the excess grass from his pants. Going into the house, he spotted Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. "Have you seen Ginny recently, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked quickly.

"I think she went up to her bedroom," she answered, pointing her wand at a jug of water and let it pour itself. "I am afraid she may be under the weather."

Harry didn't have the heart to tell her what really happened and made his way into the living room. He saw Ron and Hermione dancing with the other couples and allowed himself a quick smile before pushing his way to the staircase. Taking the steps two at a time, Harry reached the first landing and knocked on the door to Ginny's room. There was no answer and Harry leaned against the door frame.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" he said gently. No reply and Harry's heart sunk an octave. "If you don't want to talk to me," he continued, "at least listen to what I have to say." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I was wrong, Ginny. I have been dealing with my own fears by pushing you away, afraid of what would happen if I didn't make it through this war. I was an idiot to treat you that way and you have every right to never see me again." The door remained closed and Harry pressed on with ever growing difficulty. "I guess what I am trying to say is I'm sorry. I love you Ginny and I just want you to be happy."

Waiting for a response that didn't seem to be coming, Harry forced himself upright and trudge towards the stairs again. There was a small creak and Harry turned around. Ginny came out on the landing and a smile was on her face. Harry embraced her and kissed the side of her head. An explosion of cheers erupted from the floor below and Harry saw that everyone was looking up at them. He hadn't notice the music had stopped until that moment and a grin erupted on his face.

Looking back at Ginny he saw she was crying lightly. "I was wondering when you would come to your senses," she told him.

Harry blushed and looked down at their intertwined hands. "Thanks for waiting for me," he said softly.

"I would have waited for as long as it took," she replied.

Harry glanced up at her and his body started to shake. "Do you really mean that?" he asked.

Ginny was apparently surprised by his tone and answered hesitantly, "Of course."

Harry smiled even more brightly and released her hands. Pulling the chain from around his neck, he unlatched the clip and let the ring slide onto his palm. He could see the surprise on Ginny's face and he took a deep breath before lowering down on one knee. Ginny gasped and brought her right hand up to her mouth. The crowd below was deathly quiet but Harry didn't care, he only watched the girl in front of him. Taking her left hand in his right, Harry prepared himself for the biggest step of his life as he slipped the shinning metal onto her finger.

"Ginevera Weasley," he said strongly and his voice seemed to echo all around him, "Will you marry me?"

For a time, Ginny didn't move and Harry could feel her body shaking as much as his own. Finally she lowered her hand to her chest and let out a strained breath. Tears were swimming in her eyes, uncontrolled and free. Harry felt all the air leave his body, his every wish hanging on this display of emotion. Finally he reached the pointed when he thought he would explode and Ginny smiled, fallen tears tracing the corners of her mouth.

"Yes," she sobbed, "of course I will!"

Harry felt his heart breath a sigh of relief. He jumped to his feet and hugged Ginny tightly. The crowd thundered below as before but not completely out of joy. When Harry dared to look, he saw many looks of shock and surprise. Thankfully the band began to play again and the attention slowly diverted from them. Harry took Ginny by the hand and led her down the steps. Half way down, Ginny stopped and they had a quick talk.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were greeted on all sides by smiling faces. Fred and George were having a field day, wolf whistling and carrying on without abandon. The roar of Hagrid's words still carried with Harry as he reached Ron and Hermione. Without a word, Hermione gave them a huge hug, tears streaking down her face. Ron, however, looked no different than the night Harry and Ginny had started dating. Harry worried if he would yell, or worse hit him, but soon his freckled face split into a wide grin.

"I guess you're going to be a Weasley after all," he cried and gave Harry a hug.

Harry felt that things could not get any better when another person joined their group. Remus Lupin appeared behind Hermione and his face bore none of the happiness that the others had shown. Without a word of congratulation, he looked over at Harry.

"Might I have a word, Harry?" he asked briskly and turned towards the kitchen.

Heart beating in his chest, Harry left Ginny with Ron and Hermione and followed his former teacher through the crowd. The weary man stopped at the broom closet and opened the door. Harry knew better than to point out what the area was; knowing nothing at the Burrow was what it seemed and went inside without argument. The light from the room beyond disappeared as Lupin closed the door behind him. Lighting his wand, Lupin ignited a pair of candles on either side of Harry and slowly the room grew light.

His eyes getting use to the light, Harry jumped when he saw a fair sized room before him and the Weasley's old washboard table set up in the center complete with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! The adults, who usually greeted Harry with smiles and friendly faces, were stoned faced and rigid. Harry had come to expect such behavior occasionally from Mrs. Weasley when they were in trouble, but coming from Mr. Weasley was shocking. Without a word, Mr. Weasley gestured towards a chair facing them and Harry quickly sat down.

Harry was reminded of the Wizengamot trial he had suffered through two years ago but this meeting filled him with even greater dread. The silence pressed against his eardrums painfully as Lupin now joined Mr. and Mrs. Weasley across the table. Mr. Weasley spared him a quick look before turning back to Harry.

"I suppose you know why we have asked to speak with you, Harry," said Mr. Weasley finally, his voice as stiff as his posture.

Harry chanced a look at Mrs. Weasley, hoping to see even a glimpse of a smile but he was disappointed. "Yes sir," he answered quietly.

Mr. Weasley nodded his head and put his hands on the table top. "Harry," he continued his tone lighter now that they had had an icebreaker. "You know that Molly and I think of you as a son. We understand your feelings towards Ginny but you must realize that we have some concerns."

"Harry you are barely seventeen years old," added Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny is two years younger than you and we are worried about . . ."

Harry held up his hands to cut her off. "I know what you are going to say Mrs. Weasley," he told them, "and I just want you to know that you . . . you're right."

"I . . . what?" stuttered Mrs. Weasley, apparently unprepared for this.

"My actions tonight went farther than they should have," explained Harry. "I was wrong to take such a step and I apologize for the discomforts it caused you. I just became afraid. Everything that has happened recently . . . it made me realize that nothing is for certain anymore. I don't even know if I will live to adulthood. I just wanted to experience some of it before I go off into the unknown." He paused and looked down. A weak smile crossed his lips and he added, "You must think me foolish?"

By now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked like their old selves again. "Of course not Harry," reassured Mrs. Weasley gently and he looked up. "We have been in war before too and we understand what you are going through. Similar acts have happened before in any war you can think of. We just want to know if that was your only reason for the proposal."

"No ma'am," Harry answered, relieved that things were going so well. "My affections towards your daughter are nothing but genuine. I love her more than life itself. I would never do anything to hurt her. That is why I have talked with Ginny and we have decided to postpone the wedding until after events have cooled down. But I do wish the engagement to remain, with your blessing. I only want that much."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged a quick smile. "You have it Harry," said Mr. Weasley proudly, "our blessing and much more."

Mrs. Weasley rounded the table and hugged Harry tightly. Once the woman had allowed him to breathe again, Mr. Weasley shook his hand heartily. "Well, I suppose I ought to tell everyone the news," he laughed and the pair left the room, the great weight on Harry leaving with them.

He gave a sigh of relief and turned to Lupin, who had stayed behind. The man's expression was difficult to figure out, but there was at least a glint of happiness in his eyes. "I have to say that I'm proud of you Harry," he said quietly, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "It took a lot of guts to do what you did. You have certainly grown since the days I taught you at Hogwarts and even then you were pretty well off."

Harry laughed and traced a knot on the table top with his finger. "Do you think my parents would approve?"

Lupin stopped for a moment to think. "Well Sirius definitely would," he assured with a smile. "I believe that they would, most surely." He walked to the door and opened it. Harry could see a gathering out there waiting to see him and with a deep breath he left the broom cupboard.


End file.
